Words Aren't Everything
by xXxMahiruxXx
Summary: What would happen if episode 11 had been longer than it was? Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: **_**Characters belong to their respective creator. I do not own anything.**_

_A/N The first scene was taken from the show itself. I thought it would help the story. _

_I know that this idea has already been done before but I wanted to put my own spin on what would happen if episode 11 had been longer than it was. _

_My apologies if something in the opening scene is out of order or missing. I wrote that part from the best of my memory. I also apologize for the lack of description regarding the inside of the house and such. I can't really remember what it looks like. _

_This is my first official fan fiction so please be kind. It took a lot of courage to post it since I'm not at all confident in my writing._

_I tried to keep the characters as in character as I could as well as having correct grammar and form._

* * *

><p>The doors to the living room burst open suddenly and Chisato turned around in confusion.<p>

"My dad got a new girlfriend so I'll be living here instead, Takeru declared with a half shrug of his shoulders.

Akira walked in next. "There is no way I can get on a plane," he stated simply, adjusting his glasses.

Satoru entered soon after Akira.

"I thought you went to see your parents?" Chisato asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I did," was the 17-year-old's reply. "I saw them and came back home."

Masaru trudged in behind him. "My sister said I'm gross," he whined.

Fuu was next to appear.

"Kyoko-san said she'd never allow a live-in," the eldest reported, a mysterious air about him.

"Live-in?" Chisato repeated but her question remained unanswered.

Show walked in last carrying his bag, like all his brothers had done when they arrived before setting the bags on the floor. "I'm home," were the only two words out of his mouth before sitting at the dining room table with the others.

It wasn't until they were all sitting down that Chisato noticed they were all wearing the wristbands with the names she had worked hard to embroider. She smiled to herself.

"I have to talk to you about something important later," Sho spoke in Chisato's direction.

"Something important," Takeru echoed with a smirk plastered on his face. "Sho's going to confess."

"He won the challenge after all," Akira chimed in.

"Shut up!" Sho exclaimed with a growl. "I'm not!"

Takeru and Sho began arguing about it, while Satoru had Akira in a headlock about something Akira had said but only Satoru had heard. It started that way but after laughing and joking around, the six brothers decided to start taking off their shirts in preparation for the sauna.

"Hey! Don't get undressed here!" Chisato cried out in objection, but the guys were either ignoring her or they weren't listening.

"I really hate you guys," the 20-year-old muttered to herself, but she knew deep down that she didn't really hate them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chisato was standing outside on the balcony, staring up at the not-quite full moon. _'It's so peaceful out here,'_ she thought to herself. _'The guys must still be in the sauna.' _Without realizing it, a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Is something wrong?" Sho appeared suddenly behind her, resulting in Chisato's startled gasp.

"Not really," she replied, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh really?" he teased, turning her around to face him and resting his arms lightly on her shoulders, his hands clasped loosely behind her neck.

Chisato just stared at him for a moment, her expression a combination of disbelief and surprise. She tried to shake him off but he wouldn't allow it.

"I'd like to talk to you about that 'something important' that I mentioned before."

Chisato opened her mouth to say something but what she was about to say was lost in the rustling sound that came from the bushes followed by a few whispered "shhh" noises.

"We already know you're there," Sho called out.

"So you might as well show yourselves," Chisato added, taking that chance to pull out of Sho's hold.

Satoru and Masaru stood up, emerging from the lush green bushes and they wiped off the leaves that stuck to their clothing.

"You'd better not confess," Satoru warned.

"Why? Are you planning to?" Sho shot back, his lips forming into a knowing smirk.

"W-why would I?" Satoru retorted. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"He did win the Sauna Challenge," Masaru reminded, a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Chisato inquired, though she already knew the answer. It was obvious they were spying. "Never mind," she added when they remained silent. "Let's just go inside. It's getting chilly." She rubbed her arms. The cool air had given her goose bumps.

Satoru and Masaru proceeded to go inside. Chisato was about to follow them when Sho grabbed her arm, pressing a finger to his lips. It was as if he knew she had been about so say something and she had indeed. Satoru and Masaru hadn't even noticed the other two weren't behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh? Where's _chibikko_?" Takeru questioned when Satoru and Masaru walked through the doors. He and Fuu were sitting at the dining room table.

"I thought she was behind us. Sho too," the 17-year-old replied, turning around. Only then did he notice the older duo wasn't there.

"They must still be outside," the 22-year-old pointed out.

"As if that's not obvious," Satoru shot back.

"Shut up!" Masaru attempted to put Satoru in a headlock but the younger male easily slipped out of his grasp.

_'Things were never like this before she came here,'_ Fuu thought to himself. _'We're no longer strangers who live in the same house.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait Chisato," Sho called out. "There is still that something I have to talk to you about."

"Eh? Do you mean…is it related to what you were going to say before?" she inquired without turning or meeting his gaze.

"It might be," Sho answered mysteriously.

"Baka! If you have something to say, then just say it already!" Chisato exclaimed, turning to look at him.

_'…I don't want to stop this winning streak…'_

Those words echoed in Sho's mind. Those had been his words. At the time he believed that but as he was standing here now, he wasn't so sure. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his black hair. Snapping back to reality, he realized Chisato was staring expectantly at him.

"You know what? I've changed my mind." Chisato tilted her head slightly and he paused whatever thought he had been about to say out loud.

_'Up until now I've never failed…' _ Again, his own words came to mind as his thoughts flashed back to that time.

"Sho?" Chisato's voice brought him back to the present. "Sho!"

"Huh?"

"Baka! Don't just stop in the middle of speaking," she scolded.

"Sorry," Sho apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"You were saying?"

"Ah. Well I had said I don't want to break my streak but…"

"But?" Chisato prodded.

"But I was thinking…" The rest of his sentence remained unsaid as he pulled Chisato closer to him. Cupping her cheeks with his hands, Sho pressed his lips gently against hers and closed his eyes. Moments later Chisato broke the kiss and in one seemingly smooth motion his hands slipped down to the small of her back. He embraced her sweetly and lovingly and Chisato's heart skipped a beat.

_'Family sure is complicated,'_ she thought to herself as she put her own arms around him, returning Sho's embrace. _'But I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

**FIN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Chibikko: Shortie/shorty**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. ^^ I did my best so don't flame please.**


End file.
